


Simply The Best

by SummerStormFlower



Series: happy hearts and souls [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Body Image, Breakup, Crying, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heartbreak, Holly Duck, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, Kisses, Louie is a sweetheart, Love, M/M, Peter Duck - Freeform, Protective brothers, Romance, Sign Language, Trans Huey, Transphobia, Webby and Lena are girlfriends, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Heartbreak, overcoming fear, and falling in love in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Huey/Boyd, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: happy hearts and souls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773076
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tina Turner's "The Best".

Holly comes barrelling through the door, gasping for air through her tears, and struggling to get her coat and boots off. Her hopes of not being seen like this are squashed when she spots Peter in the hallway.

{What happened?} he signs, concern painting his expression.

Holly scrubs at her face and shakes her head vigorously.

“Holly...” Peter says slowly out loud, reaching for his sister.

Holly runs away from him, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her bedroom. She slams her door behind her, sobbing hard, and immediately goes to her bed. She yanks the covers over her and curls up around her pillow, burying her face in it to muffle her cries. It doesn’t do much to lower her volume, as she’s crying so hard she can feel herself shaking. It hurts a lot.

There’s a tentative knock at her door, and Holly knows Peter’s got Dewey and Louie with him.

“Go away!” she shouts at them. She just wants to be alone with her broken little heart.

“We’re coming in, Holly,” Dewey says anyways.

The door opens. There’s three sets of soft footsteps, then Holly feels her mattress dip three times as her brothers sit around her.

“What happened?” Louie asks, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Holly hiccups, curling tighter around her pillow.

“C’mon, tell us,” Dewey urges gently. Patience isn’t his best trait, but he’s trying.

Holly refuses to speak. She feels someone tug her blankets back a little. Then there’s someone tapping on her shoulder. Holly only looks up when she sees Peter in the corner of her eye. He moves his hands.

{Do you want us to get Uncle Donald?}

She shakes her head at his question.

The room grows silent, as they wait for Holly to speak. Louie rubs her back the whole time, and there’s nothing but the sound of Dewey tapping his ankle against her bed. Finally, Holly takes a deep shaky breath, signing wobbly at the same time.

“M-my boyfriend...” She inhales, eyes flooding with tears again. Just mentioning him hurts.

All her brothers tense.

Dewey glares. “What did he do?” he asks dangerously. Holly had been crushing on this popular guy at school for a couple weeks, and he’d asked her out awhile ago. They’d been dating for about a month and Holly had been really happy.

Holly’s face twists, the tears in her eyes glistening. “He w-walked in on me changing and... and...” Her voice gives out, so she signs. {He got mad—really mad, even though I’d told him a-about me, a-and then h-he... b-broke up with me.} Holly begins to cry again, remembering the look on his face when he walked into the bathroom. It was like a knife in her heart.

Louie growls. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Peter nods beside him, and Dewey’s glare has turned deadly. They were all gonna kill him. Nobody hurt their sister and got away with it.

“I-I don’t understand!” Holly hiccups. {I already told him! And he...! How could he?! I don’t understand!} She thought he was different than everybody else, that he really liked her for her. She had even dared to think that they were in love.

Louie shuffles an arm under her side and pulls her up, wrapping her in a hug. “I don’t know, Holly. I wish I did, but I don’t,” he whispers gently.

Dewey rubs her shoulder comfortingly. 

{Sometimes people aren’t what we think they are} Peter says.

Soon, Holly finds herself in a group hug. While she doesn’t feel any better, she decides she’s glad they didn’t leave her all alone. The heartbreak is just a little easier to handle when surrounded by people who care about her.

The next day, Violet walks into Louie’s room. Louie is more than a little surprised.

“I heard Holly’s boyfriend broke her heart,” she announces, “I’m here to plot revenge.” Violet is Holly’s best friend, second to Webby. She’s also Webby’s girlfriend’s sister.

Louie blinks at her from his beanbag chair, phone hanging limply from his hand. “Dewey already beat him up,” he says. He’s pretty sure his brother practically incapacitated the guy. He’d come home with scrapes and bruises, as well as a dark black eye, but Dewey had just grinned evilly.

Violet is quiet for a moment. Then she says, “Oh.”

“... Yeah.”

An awkward silence follows. Violet is over often enough that Louie knows her, but they don’t really hang out without Holly. He’s closer with Webby, but that’s because he’s known her longer and is more like a sister to him.

“Well then,” Violet then says, clearing her throat. “Perhaps some other time... That sounded wrong.”

Louie chuckles a little. Violet is a strange one, but her heart’s usually in the right place. Even if it’s harder to see.

“Why’d you come to me anyways?” he asks, curious. It would’ve made more sense to her to go to anyone else but him.

Violet frowns at him, like it’s obvious. “You are a master of schemes,” she says.

“True,” says Louie, “but still.”

Violet shrugs. “With your brain and my brain combined, we could potentially make a great team.”

“Oh.” Louie is... not quite sure how to take that. But there’s definitely some merit to the idea. Violet is extremely smart and has many skills as a Junior Woodchuck. He knows that because his sister has shown him her huge variety of badges. “Well, uh... I’m actually working on a scheme right now, if you’re interested?” he asks. He’s not sure how well they’ll work together, but he does like Violet. It could be fun.

Violet’s eyes light up. “Intrigued,” she says and sits in the chair at his desk. “Go on.”

Louie smiles. This could be fun.

Holly doesn’t date for awhile. Which isn’t very hard actually, considering next to no one ever really takes an interest in her. Sometimes, a cute guy will smile at her and say hi. But when they hear her voice, they immediately stop smiling. Awkwardly excuse themselves and turn away. It happens a lot.

Honestly, maybe it’d be better if she just didn’t date. She won’t get her heart broken again that way. 

But... she really, really wants to find love.

She throws herself into the Junior Woodchucks. It helps a little.

Then she makes a new friend. Boyd. He’s new in her class and is pretty new to public school too, having been home schooled most of his life. 

He’s smart. He’s carefree. He’s weird. And when Holly tells him she’s a girl, he just goes, “I thought so. I like your hair!” Holly likes him.

They bond quickly. Soon, they’re eating lunch together, going to the library, and hanging out everyday. Spending time together is nice. Really nice. And it helps more than the Junior Woodchucks.

Today is a special day for Violet. As it turns out, she and Louie make more than just a great team. They’re unstoppable. Schemes, pranks, revenge, tricks; you name it, they were unbeatable together. And today, a year marks their partnership so they’re going to celebrate. By pulling the ultimate scheme on Principal Robin.

Violet isn’t actually certain why she’s so excited. Her chest feels different than usual and her heart’s making all these strange sounds. She also suddenly feels the need to look her best.

She bought a pretty skirt a few weeks ago, so she goes to put it on.

But then she can’t pull it over her hips. She frowns and tries again. It’s too tight. Why is it tight?

...

Violet’s eyes widen.

One of Violet’s dads answers the door when Louie knocks.

“Hi Mr. Sabrewing,” Louie greets politely. “Violet was supposed to meet me an hour ago? Is she home?” He’d gotten worried when she didn’t show up at their usual place. It isn’t like her to just not show up. Violet is always punctual. Literally always.

Indigo sighs then. “She’s... having a day,” he says.

Louie frowns, chest clenching a little. He doesn’t like the sound of Violet being sad.

Then Indigo seems to get an idea. “You know, you might be able to cheer her up,” he says with a smile. He opens the door wider and steps aside to let Louie in.

“Oh. Uh. I can try,” Louie says, as he goes inside. Violet and emotions... is kinda weird to think about. She’s normally very private about her feelings. Louie has seen her happy though, multiple times. If he could make her smile even just once, he’d count that as a win.

“She’s in her room.” Indigo gestures to the stairs.

“Okay. Thanks.” Louie nods at Violet’s dad, then heads upstairs. He looks around a bit for Violet’s room. When he does find it, her door’s opened a little and he can see her lying in bed under the covers. He knocks.

Violet looks over her shoulder.

“Hey,” Louie says.

Violet doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then she says, “I apologize for bailing on you.”

Louie shrugs and comes in. “It’s alright. We can pull the best scheme in all of existence on the Principal some other time.” He sits on the bed beside her, arm accidentally brushing against her leg. He quickly pulls back when he feels nothing but skin under the blankets. He gives her some more space. “So, you’re feeling rough?” he asks then. 

Violet curls up.

“Hey,” Louie gives her shoulder a gentle shake, “We’re friends. You can tell me anything.”

Violet purses her lips, scowling thoughtfully. Then her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “I am expanding,” she says.

Louie blinks. Arches a confused eyebrow. “You’re what?”

“I. Am. Expanding.” 

“...”

Violet huffs and glares at the wall. “I’ve gained weight.”

Louie opens his mouth. “...Oh.” He’s not sure what to say. This... he wasn’t expecting this.

Violet crosses her arms, clearly very upset. “My skirt won’t fit.”

Louie sees the skirt on the floor. “That’s why you’re not wearing anything?” he asks.

Violet pulls the blankets up to her chin. “Precisely.”

Louie thinks about what to say. “You could just be going through a growth spurt.”

“I’m done growing.”

“You got the wrong size?”

“I never get anything wrong. I’m never wrong.”

Louie rolls his eyes. “Okay fine,” he sighs, “So you might’ve gained a little weight. You’re really gonna let it bother you?”

Violet frowns in thought. “Yes,” she says, pulling her blankets over her head.

“I thought you didn’t care about outward appearances.”

“I don’t. But...” She really doesn’t. She’d never given much thought about the way she looks before today. Today... today was supposed to be different though.

Louie pokes her foot. “But what?” he encourages.

Violet sighs, long and defeated. “I wanted to look good today.”

“What?” Louie is genuinely bemused. “But you always look good.”

Violet blinks. Slowly, she sticks her face out from under her blankets. “I do?” she asks. Her dads always call her their beautiful little girl. And not that she didn’t believe them, she just... she doesn’t know. But for some reason, it means a lot coming from Louie.

Louie nods. “Yeah. You do.”

Violet’s heart flutters.

“I just,” Louie clears his throat, averting his gaze, a blush warming his face. “I never said that because I wasn’t, um, sure if friends said stuff like that to each other.”

Violet doesn’t say anything.

Oh great, Louie thinks, I made things awkward.

“Perhaps,” Violet starts, sitting up, holding her blanket to her chin. “Perhaps we could try being more than friends.”

Louie’s heart flutters this time, blush intensifying. “Yeah. Um. I think I’d like that.”

Violet grins.

He got her to smile, after all.

A school field trip takes them to Japan. It’s gorgeous, and thrilling, and Holly learns so many new things to write in her guidebook. 

And she spends the entire time with Boyd. Boyd, who listens to her talk for hours, fact after fact tumbling off her tongue. Who puts her hair up in ponytails for her. Who shares everything with her. Who buys her a red toque just because it’s her favourite colour. She has the time of her life with Boyd.

And it scares her. In fact, it terrifies her. Because... she’s starting to get feelings for Boyd. Really, really strong feelings. And she doesn’t want to get hurt again.

They’re standing under the cherry trees, the blossoms and the water glowing under the moonlight. It’s so pretty, and Boyd’s standing in the night breeze with a perfect grin, and butterflies are dancing inside Holly’s stomach.

It’s too much.

“I had a boyfriend,” Holly suddenly says, surprising herself. The words came out without her permission.

Boyd looks at her.

“He dumped me... because I’m trans.” Holly swallows. Why is she saying all this? “And it really hurt me because I really liked him.”

Boyd’s expression falls. “Why would he do that to a sweet girl, like you?”

He sounds so sad, it pinches Holly’s heart. “I don’t know,” she says, gazing at her feet.

“One day,” Boyd begins, smiling softly, “he’s going to realize he made a big mistake. He’ll show up at your doorstep, begging you to take him back. And you’ll say no because you deserve the stars.”

Holly’s face turns bright red, heat seeping under her skin. “You really think so?” she whispers, heartbeat going crazy.

Boyd moves toward her, until he’s standing directly in front of her, their noses almost touching. Holly’s just a tad taller than him, so he has to tilt his head just the slightest bit.

“I know so,” he says.

Holly feels breathless.

Boyd grins at her. “You’re more amazing than you could ever imagine.”

That does it. Her heart has flown to the moon and beyond.

“I think I love you,” she says, by accident.

Boyd lights up even brighter than the night sky, and he takes her hand. “I think I love you too.”

Holly’s not scared anymore.

“I’m not joining the Junior Woodchucks just because you’re there.”

“But think of how much fun we’d have together!”

“But mosquitoes.”

“You’re a baby.”

“Yes, I am. Now quit moving,” Louie says, holding onto Violet’s waist.

Violet rolls her eyes and does as he says. He’s making her a skirt, something that will both flatter her figure and make her feel comfortable. She’s wearing it right now, while Louie finishes up with the seams. He pulls the needle through the material with precision, careful not to prick her. He’s gentle and his hands are warm against her. It makes Violet’s heart thrum.

“Thank you for this,” she says quietly.

Louie blinks at her.

She smiles shyly, tentatively slipping her hand in Louie’s free one.

Louie turns red and clears his throat, heartbeat pounding in his chest. Is this how love feels? Is this love? Because if it is... Louie swears he must be in deep.

Boyd likes to sing bad on purpose to bug Holly. He likes to push her buttons, but Holly doesn’t really mind. He makes her laugh. But when he sings for real, he sounds good. Holly likes it when he sings for real. She could spend eternity, listening to him.

Their first date goes very well. Boyd plans it. They go to a science museum. And it’s like Boyd is completely in sync with her. He knows exactly what she likes, what makes her smile, what makes her screech in excitement.

Maybe it’s a little soon, but when Boyd drops her off at home, she kisses him goodbye. There’s no passion in it, just sweet, sweet affection. When Holly pulls back, there’s this magical grin on Boyd’s mouth. It’s kinda a dizzying experience, really.

The next time they go out, Holly plans it. Boyd always makes her deliriously happy. Holly decides she wants to return the favour. She’s pretty sure it went well, judging by the way Boyd kisses her sweetly afterward.

They develop something special; something Holly believes herself deserving of.

They’re laying on the hood of Boyd’s car, staring up at the evening sky. The sun is going down, stars peeking out of the light.

“I’m sure now,” Boyd says.

Holly looks at him curiously. “Sure of what?”

Boyd smiles at her, his gaze so full of warmth Holly can feel it in her bones. “I love you,” he says quietly and with conviction.

How do you know for certain when you’re in love? That’s a tough question because it doesn’t have a clear answer. You just know. You know it in your heart, your soul, in every fibre of your body.

Holly laces her fingers together with Boyd’s, her heartbeat like a flower blooming. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I just sat down and started writing. This took me the whole day. I should actually be in bed right now.  
> So I'm not exactly sure why I decided to use these pairings. It was weird to think of them in this context, but once I started writing their interactions, I think I found a way to make stuff work. It was definitely interesting to experiment with them and with romance in general, as I usually don't write romance.  
> Oh hey fun fact, the same thing that happened to Violet happened to me yesterday. I've had these shorts since forever and tried them on, and I totally freaked out when they didn't fit. So yeah, that's where I got the inspiration for that scene.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of Huey and Boyd, and Louie and Violet. :)


End file.
